All the Leaves Away
by RoseMuse
Summary: Five times they kissed.


_Kinda pure speculation about some things, but I hope I was able to do the characters justice? D;_

 _Five times they kissed._

* * *

 _The First_

Cicadas droned in the grasses and fireworks blossomed above village rooftops.

Kija's grandmother had always told him that drinking in excess was a horrible vice, but the group always got swept up in festival celebrations and he'd been dragged along into it, too. It didn't help that Hak had teased him about being a lightweight, so he'd impulsively downed even more to prove him wrong.

He was feeling very warm and sleepy by the end of the evening. Yun and Shin Ah had already made their way back to camp, Yun grumbling all the while that they were going to deserve the hangovers they would wake up with. Zeno was asleep under their table and Yona and Hak, also asleep, sat at their end. Yona's head rested on Hak's shoulder, slipping down his arm.

Kija felt a slight twinge of envy, although some part of his coherent mind pierced through the fog and told him that he shouldn't be and that what was done was done and it was none of his business. "Still doesn't stop it from stinging a little, though." He muttered aloud to himself.

"Did you say something?" Jae Ha asked. He was sitting nearby, and appeared to be soberer and much more awake. He looked at Kija curiously.

"It was nothing." Kija replied.

"You're still looking a little plastered, so how about we get you back to camp?" Jae Ha smiled, not unkindly, at him. Kija almost wanted to retort that he didn't need help and could handle things on his own just fine, but resigned himself to the fact that there was no way he could get back easily in the state he was in. He nodded and stood, then regretted it immediately when the world around him seemed to spin. Jae Ha snorted, but grabbed Kija's left arm and threw it over his shoulder for support. He also said something like "Hak was right about him not being able to hold his drink." under his breath.

"What was that?" Kija frowned at him miserably. "Nothing, nothing!" Jae Ha said lightly, and with a leap, they rushed through the sky back to the forest where their camp was located, the stars dizzyingly glowing overhead and cool night air rushing by.

They landed in the clearing and Kija stumbled a little, trying to reorient himself. His arm was still around Jae Ha's shoulder. His face was very close. A defined jaw and hooded, dreamy-looking eyes, a radiant and brash sort of smile. He could be infuriatingly cocky and evasive sometimes, but he also had a quiet confidence and thoughtfulness that Kija often found himself wishing he had. His lips looked soft, pulled up into a slight smirk. Kija liked it better when he smiled, though. Against his better judgment, Kija pulled Jae Ha forward, his human hand at the back of his neck, and pressed his lips against the other man's, vaguely curious if they were just as soft as they looked.

Jae Ha's eyes widened in surprise, but he returned the kiss somewhat bewilderedly. They parted after a moment. Kija could see him grasping for what was certainly going to be a wry comeback and then Kija promptly became very sick and the moment was over as quickly as it had started.

* * *

 _The Second_

On a very overcast day, the group had split up, scouting out an old, abandoned town. Some time ago, invading forces had probably driven the residents out.

Jae Ha and Kija took the east end, through narrow alleyways and up crumbling stone steps. It had been a week since the festival and it seemed like Kija had entirely forgotten about the incident. Things carried on like they always had and Jae Ha had convinced himself to merely brush it off as a silly, spur of the moment fluke. It really wasn't anything unusual after a night of drinking and revelry. But he did notice Kija freezing up sometimes when their gazes met.

Jae Ha's mind kept lingering on it… and he resignedly came to the conclusion that his feelings had probably been stirred up a little. He wasn't averse to swinging any which way, as long as the person was attractive. (And he had to admit, Kija was very pretty.) He wondered, just a little, why it had to be the stuffy, naively idealistic, duty-bound dragon. He understood Kija's circumstances much better now and even admired him for his determination sometimes. Somehow, his annoyance was threatening to be overridden by his overprotective feelings and fondness for the younger man, full of hope and resolve.

From what he could observe, though, Kija still wasn't quite over his heartbreak. Yona was a bold sunrise. A kind and strong girl with a heart as wide as the ocean and courage to match. But she was still just a young girl, too. (And it was obvious it had always been Hak for her from the start.) Jae Ha was unsure if it was his dragon's blood compelling him, but, one thing he did know was that Yona was family and he would follow her command to the ends of the earth and would give up his own life for her if necessary. And, somehow, in spite of all of his fears and all of his protestations and complaints about escaping fate, he increasingly felt at home with the group and the other dragon warriors.

When envy reared its head, Jae Ha tried to stomp it down with force; it was never of any use in the wide scheme of things. He remembered frustratedly and impatiently stumbling over his erhu as the old boatswain teaching him shook his head, his calloused, bony fingers at the neck of his own instrument, pinched tight with long practice, the bow smoothly sailing over the string. Life was too short to be tied down by pointless grudges and anger that had no place to go. He knew this too well.

He'd really been such a brat, then.

He hoped Kija wouldn't become too caught up in it.

The dark clouds overhead rumbled heavily and the first specks of rain scattered across the dry ground. Jae Ha nudged his companion. "There's a low-hanging roof over there. It looks like it's gonna start pouring any second."

"But… The others…" Kija said, glancing back worriedly.

"They're probably finding some shelter of their own, we'll meet up once the rain's cleared." Jae Ha said, ducking under the eaves. Kija followed with a sigh.

They sat a little awkwardly in silence for a while, before Jae Ha cautiously, and a little deviously, tested the waters. "It's a pity about the weather… Wouldn't it be nice to visit another festival and see fireworks again when it's clear?"

Kija didn't meet his gaze, but he smiled, "Yes… It wasn't too bad of a time, I wouldn't mind doing it again, I suppose."

Jae Ha ventured a little further, "I'll tell Hak to try to avoid provoking you next time, by the way."

"It was more my own fault, letting myself get carried away." Kija said.

"You certainly did get rather carried away." Jae Ha said, although he wondered if he was going too far. He usually never felt quite this anxious about such a situation. He didn't want to push Kija too much, but he did want to see how the conversation might progress. "And you puked on my boots."

It was silent for another moment before Kija spoke up, his human hand grasping at his dragon claw. "I'm sorry… about what happened. I apologize if I offended you in any way."

"Um." Jae Ha tried to hold back a laugh at the man's immediate jump to propriety. "I accept your apology, but what if I said that I didn't really mind what we did?"

Kija blinked as Jae Ha leaned in closer. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well… was it something that you didn't really mind, either?" Jae Ha asked, closer, more confident.

Kija's cheeks were turning a noticeable shade of pink, "I-I still don't really know what to make of it, myself."

"Then…" Jae Ha murmured, their faces inches apart, "Would you like to try it again?" Their lips met, and for a long minute, they quietly kissed as the rain fell, dripping from the eaves.

It suddenly ended when Kija stood and swiftly left their shelter, rushing off into the rain. It continued to pour and Jae Ha remained motionless, before resting his head against the wall behind him, wondering if he'd just made a very big mistake.

* * *

 _The Third_

In the following days, the other members of the group quickly began to notice Kija pointedly avoiding Jae Ha. Kija climbing over a sleepy Shin Ah to separate the space between them in the tent.

Kija moving to the back of the group while Jae Ha walked at the front.

"Do you think they got into a fight?" Kija overheard Yun quietly asking Zeno one day as they walked through another town, a noisy market street. Zeno shrugged, "Not much to do but hope they'll work things out if that's the case." Shin Ah, Ao perched upon his shoulder, nodded in agreement.

"Who cares?" Hak interjected, face set in a deadpan expression. Yona smacked his arm. "Hush! _I_ care. Jae Ha might've pushed one nerve too far; he does have a habit of doing that sometimes." She said in a slightly lower tone.

"Did you call for me?" Jae Ha asked, looking up from a market stall full of carved bowls nearby.

"Oh! Not really." Yona jumped at realizing he was so close by in the crowd. "We're just worried… You and Kija don't seem to be getting along very well right now."

"I do push things too far, probably." Jae Ha said. Apparently he'd heard it all. He wore a light, disarming smile. Not the sort of smile that sat well with Kija at all. "It's really wholly my fault. I'll try to apologize and soon everything will go right back to the way it has always been."

Kija took a deep breath, not entirely sure of himself, but he strode forward through the group anyway and grabbed Jae Ha's arm. "Let's go somewhere to talk."

"See?" Jae Ha smiled and waved a hand at the group as they walked off.

They made their way out of the town and into a grove of trees near the side of the road. Kija spoke up first, trying to keep his nerves in check. "I-I'm sorry I was so rude to you. Ignoring you that long. I wasn't sure how to react."

Jae Ha still held his smile, "Don't worry about it too much."

"About what happened that day…" Kija began.

"It was nothing." Jae Ha cut in, "Really, it's fine."

"Nothing?" Kija asked, slight anger beginning to well within him. "So it meant nothing to you and things will just remain as they were? After you said that you didn't mind it?"

This time, Jae Ha's smile slipped and he looked at the other man in surprise.

"What if… I don't want things to stay the same?" Kija mumbled, feeling his face heating.

"What?" Jae Ha asked, still staring at him. Kija wondered at how the other man could keep his emotions in check so well.

"It's not your fault…. I was the one who kissed you in the first place. For most of my life, I'd never really had feelings for anyone. Not once. So, when Yona arrived, and I was drawn to her, I thought that might be it. I do still wonder if I was merely building up lofty ideals of love and loyalty. Whatever the case, though, I knew right away that I wanted to follow her. Even though my opinions have changed now, and I know it would never be possible, I still know that she is someone who will always be precious to me. And then I thought more about you.

I'm not as upset as I was earlier, I just needed time to sort it out. It really seems like you're always one step ahead of me." Kija bent his head, his face growing hotter.

"To be honest," Kija went on and Jae Ha listened attentively, "I began to realize that I don't mind it at all – what's happening. I do like you. A lot. Maybe too much. You look out for others all the time without worrying over your own feelings being hurt. You live so much in the present, instead of dwelling on the past, but do you think you could have patience for someone who drags his feet like me?"

"You, dragging your feet?" Jae Ha joked mildly. "This coming from a man who will run headlong into danger just to protect the people precious to him?" His expression softened. "I do think I could, though."

Kija laughed, scrubbing his sleeve over his eyes, trying to regain his composure. Jae Ha placed a hand on his shoulder, drawing him close, warm arms encircling him.

Carefully, cautiously, Kija leaned upwards and their lips met once more.

"Your lips _are_ soft." Kija mumbled a little wonderingly between breaths for air, "I uh…" He said a little sheepishly when Jae Ha stared at him confusedly, "I was curious… about that… I wasn't really paying attention the first two times."

"Well then…" Jae Ha kissed his cheek, then pressed his lips to Kija's again, laughing, "Feel free to satisfy your curiosity as much as you'd like."

Kija eagerly took the offer.

* * *

 _The Fourth_

It was a dusty, warm autumn day and they walked along a trail through the mountains, an unremarkable blue sky above, white clouds drifting lazily across it.

Yona stopped at a crossroads, her footsteps slowing, her back to the group. "This is where the road ends." She said quietly.

Jae Ha didn't need to see her face to tell that she was crying.

Yun and Kija and Shin Ah were already huddled close, their arms around each other. Zeno was grinning, patting at their shoulders. "Now, now, it won't be forever, you'll see each other again in the blink of an eye!"

"That's easy for _you_ to say!" Yun retorted, his voice cracking into a sob. Then Kija began crying messily, and Shin Ah let his tears stream freely down his bare face, Ao cuddling closely beneath his chin.

Jae Ha felt his throat squeezing up, too. Not long from now, he'd be back at sea, in a warm, creaking cabin and joking with the sailors he'd grown up with, the familiar briny scent and choppy, dark waves of the water. Gigan grouchily asking him what the hell he was doing back but welcoming him with an embrace anyway. He wondered how she was getting along.

Kouka was quiet, now – as much as it could be. There would always be problems. But it was unimaginably peaceful for once in a way that it hadn't been in… what Jae Ha felt was a very, very long time.

It settled into the plains and forests and into the roads and fields. Crops growing on once-barren lands. Well-fed children carelessly playing along the streets without worry. Laughter and the scent of cooking broth and music in the small villages they wandered through. Kites flying on hills in the autumn wind. The earth turning slowly and easily beneath the sun.

Yun and Shin Ah and Zeno were on their way to Ik Soo. Yun hoped he wouldn't find the place in shambles again. Yona and Hak to Kuuto. Kija to the White Dragon Village and his grandmother and the graves of his ancestors.

They weren't sure how long it might be. But, without doubt, they would rush to another's side if needed. Always.

Hak had turned aside, suspiciously hiding his face.

Yona turned around and dashed into the group, pulling them close. Yun and Kija only cried more. Zeno grabbed Jae Ha and pulled him into the hug and Jae Ha grabbed Hak, who gave a weak grunt in protest, but joined in. He was crying as well.

"You're all so dear to me." Yona said, trying her best to smile. "I love you all so very much." She was the shortest of the group now, even Yun towering over her, but she still glowed with the presence of a sun. The hushed sound of leaves scattering in the breeze and the far away call of crows were the only noises for many long minutes. Jae Ha's arms around Hak and Zeno and a hand on Yona's head of red curls.

They bid their farewells. Memories Jae Ha wanted to simply keep to himself.

And, soon, only two stood on the path. Jae Ha's hands found Kija's face and they kissed. Long and unhurriedly.

"I hope we'll see each other again. Soon." He managed.

"You're always welcome to visit the village." Kija replied.

Their paths stretched out before them, one to head north and the other south.

* * *

 _The Fifth_

Kija shifted lazily beneath his blankets in his own room, moonlight streaming through the window.

Jae Ha was warm, sleeping next to him in the bed, his long hair trailing onto the pillows.

"I'm glad you came with me." Kija said, so quietly that he wasn't sure he'd be heard, but Jae Ha opened his eyes anyway and sleepily grinned – the sort of grin that made Kija's heart flop a little oddly. He circled his arms around Kija, fingers spreading across the skin of his back, tracing over the scars there.

Kija settled closer into Jae-Ha's embrace, then kissed along his shoulder, faintly scarred from the battle with Yan Kum Ji, so long ago, now. Over his collarbone, then his lips. Hesitantly biting at them briefly. And felt a thrill when Jae Ha made a slight, pleased noise at that, waking up further.

Kija wouldn't mind continuing what they'd done just a few hours earlier, but Kija found himself musing aloud as Jae Ha ran kisses over his cheek. "How do you think we should tell the others? About us?"

Jae Ha paused, considering. "Well. I'm sure Zeno already knows… and Yun definitely suspects something."

"Really?" Kija asked, slightly disappointed. "I suppose it does make sense. I just wanted to surprise them, too."

The other man buried his face into Kija's hair, laughing.

"What? Stop making fun of me, you terrible pirate." Kija pouted, but he was too content to protest more. "In any case, it can still wait a while."

"I suppose so." Jae Ha pulled back from him. "Anyway, you still have to take a boat trip with me sometime."

"…Yes." Kija agreed. "As long as I don't have to eat any seafood again."

"I'm sorry to say," Jae Ha murmured into his ear as they shifted, turning over so that Jae Ha was above Kija, his arms on either side of him. "But that's pretty much your only option out there… Aside from me, maybe." He added, smirkingly.

" _You're really terrible_." Kija said, but he didn't mean one word of it. (Not exactly.) Jae Ha was warm and heavy atop him, the heat of their breaths intermingling.

And they kissed again and again.


End file.
